And the Winner Is
by mangamaniac02
Summary: In the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen, things went very differently than what the stories tell. AU. In this story, the Hogyoku explodes, granting everyone around the world supernatural abilities. Now we live in a world of competition, where the powerful prosper and the weak suffer. Now, follow in the footsteps of Takuma Kishimoto, as he journeys from poverty to prosperity.


On one day, many years ago, everything you knew about this world, changed. It happened during that battle with Aizen, the final battle in which Ichigo performed the Final Getsuga Tensho, yes, that's when it happened. However, that day, in this world, in this story, the events that happened were different. In that story, Urahara took the Hogyoku when Aizen was defeated and did who knows what to it, but in this story, everything has changed. When Ichigo performed the Final Getsuga Tensho, it ended up destroying the Hogyoku, which caused a massive explosion reaching to the ends of the Earth, granting everyone supernatural abilities.

For a long time, the time we now call The Chaotic Age, people used their powers for terrible, terrible things. Everywhere you looked, there was chaos. Until finally, those with great power stepped up and defeated the wrongdoers and created a new government, and now that time is what people call The Creation Era. Finally, after much, much time has passed, the new government, which they are now called, decided to create a system they found fair. The powerful prosper, and the weak suffer. Now, many people disagreed with this, but seeing how the new government consisted of the most powerful people, the citizens could do nothing.

So now in what's called The Modern Age, we live in a world of competition. It works like so, four times a year, once every three months, there is a national tournament. It works like so, there are tournaments held in towns, the winner of that proceeds to a tournament for state, then they have a tournament for the country, finally you have the tournament for the nationals. Now, sounds unimportant, correct? Well, like discussed earlier, the strong prosper, so put simply, if you win the tournament, or any other tournaments leading up to the nationals, there is a cash prize. It is tough to come by money in this day and age, other than illegally gambling in fight clubs that is, so as you can imagine, everyone is always climbing over each other to compete in these tournaments; fortunate enough, due to recent technology outbreaks from the new government, there are ways to prepare for the national tournament or other tournaments.

Due to recent technology, there are now arenas where you can train against solid holograms, who can't hurt you, however once you "die" the simulation is over, it is great technology and people can be found there all the time. So, now that you are up to date on everything, let our story, begin…

" _Simulation, over_." rang the electronic voice of the simulator.

Takuma groaned, right when he was about to deliver the final blow, ugh, he just had to leave his right side exposed. Takuma stuck his sword in his scabbard and pressed his hand against the little blue screen next to the thick iron door and heard the successful bing of the scanner and the click of the door unlocking and walking calmly through, breathing in the fresh outdoor air. This, is Kishimoto Takuma, or Grizz as his friends call him. Takuma is a tall, like, NBA tall, 18 year-old African American, with military style cut hair, a smashed looking nose, however that's just natural, and quite a bit of muscle as well; however the real main feature is a scar running from his left brow to his jawline, straight down his face. Right now, he was rocking a new pair of Vans he had just bought along with some basketball shorts and a muscle tee, and as usual he was frowning but don't mistake him for his looks; Takuma is a very kind person with a caring heart who's generally happy all the time, despite his frown, and he has a great intellect. And he is a natural born leader, with great understanding of truth and justice, which is why he won't be out to get you unless you have wronged someone or committed a great crime. Anyway, lets follow Takuma as he journeys to who knows where, and see how things turn out…

Takuma sat down outside his favorite restaurant, the Tiger Cafe, and with his drink in hand he took a sip. Takuma let out an audible ahh, and thought to himself, this place has the best tea around, sipping away at his Tiger Blood Tea, it was raspberry flavored, don't worry. As Takuma sipped at his tea, he looked over the glorious city they lived in, Kurosaki, named after the hero himself of course. Takuma looked around, at the towering and shining white skyscrapers, at all the fancy marble houses, what the technology nowadays could do is amazing! As Takuma was looking over the city he just smiled and drank his tea. Then Takuma's watch beeped, it was time to train again. So Takuma finished what little there was left of his tea, and laid down a tip for whoever was going to clean the table and set off, his duffel bag in hand.

Once Takuma arrived at the training center he scanned his hand on the pad outside and entered.

" _Would you like to begin simulation?"_ rang the voice of the electronic system overhead.

"Not yet." Takuma shouted back.

Takuma sat down on one of many benches lining the walls, and he looked around at his home away from home. It was spacious for sure, and was quite packed today too. Now, they kept rooms separate, however the walls are see through, unless you require privacy of course, so Takuma could see everyone. "Wonder why everyone's here?" Takuma said to himself. Then he merely shrugged it off and opened his duffel bag, pulling out his sword. Takuma had no idea what the story was behind this sword, all he knew was that when everyone gained their powers, when he did this sword appeared from nowhere, well, that and his super strength. So Takuma pulled the sword and scabbard from the bag and attached the scabbard to his side, pulling out his sword from its sheath. The sword was a magnificent one, with a nice handle wrapped in leather, a crossbar shaped like a crescent facing downwards, and the blade has serrated edges on the front and was also curved like a crescent to the right as well.

It had no special abilities, well, that he had discovered anyways, and although it had appeared out of nowhere, Takuma had always felt like this sword was a part of him; which may be why he loved it so much, but really the blade and him seemed to work together really well too, like, like they understood each other, it seemed. So, Takuma pressed some buttons on the blue pad next to him and started the simulation, and out of nowhere popped up the usual, a Pyro and an Electrode. Here in Kurosaki, nobody got any huge abilities, it all kind of seemed the same, so to help organize things and all, the scientists came up with some basic categories. There are Pyros, Electrodes, Aquas, Breeze, Terras, the Mighty, and the Avatars.

Lets begin with the Pyros, don't worry, for the most part they aren't pyromaniacs, these people just control fire. Just a suggestion, but don't date Pyros, trust me, you'll end up getting burned. Seriously. Then there are the Aquas, if you couldn't tell already they control water of course, those ones can be tricky, because who said they can just control water in their liquid state? Next you have the Terras, these people, much like the Greek goddess of earth/ground, control the very land we stand on, so be careful around them. If you date them they'll knock you off your feet. Really. Also, we can't forget about the Breeze, and as you can imagine these guys and girls control air, now these people can be dangerous, trust me. I also wouldn't suggest dating one of the Breeze because trust me, they'll take you breath away. Literally. Next we have the Electrodes, which, as you can guess, controls electricity. These people are normally the adventurous type, and trust me, it's shocking what they do sometimes. So really, I wouldn't really date anyone except the Electrodes or the Aqua, but I would probably date Aqua, they really go with the flow and they're pretty cool too. Then, we have the Avatars, and as you probably already know, these people can control all the elements, and occasionally, although it is rare, sometimes an Avatar is able to control electricity as well, or have super strength, or both! Which leads us to the Mighty, these men and women as you can guess are the strongest of the bunch, not normally known for their brains though.

And sometimes, like in Takuma's case, there are those not bestowed with basic powers and are categorized as Other. Now, although other sounds like something unwanted, really other means rare in Kurosaki. It makes sense though, right? If you aren't bestowed with a basic ability, then you are special. Now, although this is the rare category, there have been quite a few people with the same ability, these include Brainiacs, which as you can guess gives people super-genius-like abilities, Travelers, able to teleport anywhere in the world, and the High-Flyers, which as you can imagine means flight. Takuma is extra special though, for he was given not only two abilities, but also one is rare, this sword.

So, Takuma began his training. As mentioned earlier, Takuma is more than just brawn, he's got brains as well, so Takuma was already calculating what to do, finding those openings to strike and such. Every category had its weakness, and it was stronger in some than in others. So lets see, Takuma thought to himself, a Pyro is normally instinctive and will normally jump right into action, and an Electrode is as fast as lightning and will normally leap right into action as well, however the Pyro at least has the outline of a plan due to instinct, while the Electrode normally must take a moment to think after rushing into battle. So, Takuma looked over his enemy, seeing if they possessed these qualities strongly or not, and suddenly Takuma felt something, like a breeze passing by his back.

Takuma immediately swung his sword in an arc behind him, turning to face his enemy, seeing the Electrode there as expected. The Electrode was unscathed, he had backed away just in time due to his lightning reflexes and such, and jumped at him. Takuma knelt on the ground and held up his sword, bracing for impact. When it came he was ready for it and hardly flinched, and while Takuma was blocking the Electrode he turned his head around just in time to see the Pyro rushing at him, his body ignited. Takuma started freaking out, but just barely before formulating a plan. So Takuma waited, waiting until the Pyro got close. The Electrode kept pressing harder and harder, his hands sparking with electricity, then when the Pyro was at his heels, Takuma jumped to the side.

The Pyro had dove for Takuma, so he landed on the floor, and since the Electrode had nothing to lean on he fell forward. It was perfect, the Pyro was on fire injuring the Electrode, and the Electrode still had electricity sparking between his hands, man, talk about an electric fire. The holograms slowly started to fade, their bright light dimming until there was nothing left.

The electronic woman's voice rang overhead. " _Would you like to go to level two_?"

"No thank you." Takuma responded, shouting so the microphones could hear him.

" _Simulation over._ " the system rang, powering down the lights and opening the doors.

Takuma breathed in the fresh air, packed his sword and set off. As Takuma was walking away from the gym, Takuma noticed a small crowd of people gathered around what appeared to be a man with a paper, what was that he was holding exactly, and he appeared to be speaking too, so Takuma got closer to see what the ruckus was. "Gather 'round, gather 'round one and all. I have a very important announcement to make." said the man. He was in a plaid brown and black tuxedo with graying black hair with wrinkles starting to appear on his face and skin. He continued in his auctioneer-like voice, "All right, one and all, one week from now hosted right here in our lovely gym here in Kurosaki, we will be hosting a mini tournament. That's right, time for a little pocket money people. This month the prize is 7,500 buckaroos!" Takuma nodded his head as the crowd jumped up and down excitedly, that's why there were so many people in the gym, Takuma thought. With just a week away people would be training 24/7 for some cash in their pockets, which doesn't happen very often, does it.

"That's right, this mini tournament is just like as described, mini. So, sign up and come to the tryouts, there we will pair you up and face you off, only eight shall be chosen for this tourney, so do your best, or beat it. The tryouts are a day before the tourney starts, and will start at 4:00 p.m. sharp, be there!" the announcer shouted before disappearing. Yep, looks like a teleporter, as soon as he vanished the people started whispering to each other, not about he man disappearing, after so many years people were used to that sort of thing. Why the people were talking about the tournament, as you know this only happens every other month or so, so people were excited to get paid after a while. Not only that, but the fights were always fun to watch, especially since there were some rares in the town!

But, the truth is, Takuma had never really been in a tournament before. True, he did have some money stocked up, which you can only get from tournaments these days, but that's just some money that his parents had stocked up before they, before, they… Takuma shook his head, trying to get that dark thought out of his head, and instead focused on this new opportunity. This was going to be great! So, Takuma, who was about to head home, went back to the gym, ramped up the level and got back to training till he was worn out, then he decided to head home. Takuma had worked up quite a sweat, and wiped his brow after leaving the gym, grabbing a drink to replenish his thirst. Takuma had fought a total of 4 Pyros, 3 Electrodes, 1 Avatar, and even a rare Teleporter/Mighty Mix. It was difficult, he hadn't faced them all at once, in fact he faced them one at a time, but he did ramp up their level considerably.

Takuma had lost some, and he was glad to say that against some of the harder enemies he had actually won some, and overall it had been great. So as Takuma was walking home, just casually strolling about through the downtown area, Takuma's ears perked up slightly. He heard something. It sounded bad, like fists being thrown and a cry of pain, somebody was getting beat it sounded like. Takuma rushed towards the source of this sound and found that all this noise was coming from an ally. He couldn't make out what they were saying, really it just sounded like muffled laughs and punches and kicks, but then Takuma heard that cry of pain again.

Takuma spun around and saw a terrible sight. Three men, their backs facing him, all beating up on what appeared to be a lump of black, but must've been a person. What was worse was that these cries didn't sound like cries of pain from a man, it sounded more like a woman. But neither gender mannered if they were being beaten. So Takuma, who hadn't been noticed yet, flared up his super strength, grabbed the men, and said, "Need a lift?" Then he threw them into the air, over buildings, over the ground, until you eventually heard a loud crash and some shouting. Huh, Takuma looked at himself, I must've gotten stronger.

Takuma knelt down next to the lump, "Mam, are you alright, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Those bad men are gone now."

The girl sat up, she had a pale face with long black hair with one big bang hanging over her face, with gray eyes that looked like they could be kind, however could also be sharp too; she was wearing a black robe lined with white, she stood up, looked around, then stuck out her hand and said, "Thank you for the assistance. The name's Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."


End file.
